


Stay With Me Charming

by Dokt0rGunn



Series: Borderlands Prompts [7]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Not sure if your still taking prompts but maybe rhysothy with rhys taking care of Tim after he's been banged up from a mission? Could be fluff and slightly gorey if Tim is beat up real good. Thanks in advance! - Anonymous





	Stay With Me Charming

Rhys looked up as the door to his office banged open, there weren't a lot of people who had the clearance to just barge in unannounced, and he was mostly hoping it wasn't Yvette come to inform him another outpost had been hit.   
  
His worry settled as he realized it was Timothy only for it to flare back full force as the man collapsed onto his couch dripping blood.   
  
Scrambling to his feet Rhys reached out one hand only to stop hesitantly a few centimetres from a nasty looking gash on the man's forehead, "Tim?"   
  
His eyes were foggy with pain as they opened and settled on the Altas CEO, "hey sweetheart, I got em' for you."   
  
Rhys knelt next to the man and attempted to take stock of his injuries all while dialing a medical team on his echo eye, "the uh, bandits right charming?"   
  
Tim's head lolled to the side and he smiled sloppily, "dead, d-e-a-d, deeeead."   
  
"And when you got into New Opportunity no one thought to fix up this bullet wound you have through your side," Rhys asked frustration quickly mounting. Any staff returning from an expedition was supposed to go through a medical check, it was procedure, especially when said expedition had been of the violent sort.   
  
Tim snorted, "nope, skipped that, wanted to tell you so that you can stop worrying."   
  
"I think you have a concussion," the CEO murmured.   
  
"I feel fine," the man slurred voice transferring into a giggle. "Do you, you...do you feel better?"   
  
"I'll feel a lot better once you're not concussed and bleeding out on my floor sweetheart," Rhys informed him.   
  
Tim's eyes were getting hazier by the second, and for some reason a little sad, "okay, I'll - I can go get fixed, just thought you'd want to see me," the man started trying to stand up.   
  
Rhys stopped him his cybernetic arm quickly clamping down on the vault hunter's shoulder even as he kept pressure on the bullet wound with his other hand, "of course I want to see you, now stop squirming and wait for the medical team charming."   
  
Tim smiled, "that's good," he slumped and went boneless dazed eyes desperately attempting to focus, "soooo pretty..."   
  
Normally Rhys would have balked at _pretty_ , probably grumped until Tim had taken it back and chosen something more fitting for the CEO of weapons corporation, but as it was he just panicked, "Tim, Tim don't you dare black out of me you asshole," Rhys pushed harder on the bullet wound and Tim grunted eyes focusing slightly.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hey, you gotta stay awake okay?" Rhys pushed.   
  
Tim sighed like a petulant child, "fiiiine."   
  
"How many bandits?"   
  
"Mmm, lots," Tim estimated seemingly pleased with himself. His eyes were getting foggy again.   
  
"Come on Tim, just have to stay awake a little longer okay babe?"   
  
Tim hummed softly and his eyes slipped shut.   
  
Rhys shook the man roughly, "Tim, don't you fucking die on me."   


* * *

  
  
Tim woke to a hospital room and a fading feeling of panic. How had he gotten here? He remembered the mission, making it back, and then...oh fuck, he'd gone to Rhys' office instead of medical, that blow to his head must have been harder than he thought.   
  
The CEO in question was dozing in a chair by his hospital bed, stress lines creasing his face even in sleep.   
  
Tim tried to reach a hand out and found his movements sluggish and his arms felt heavy.   
  
Dammit.   
  
Rhys stirred anyways, almost as if he sensed the the motion towards himself tired mismatched eyes flickering open to meet his.   
  
The CEO sat forward eyes widening, relief and something else warred across the man's face for a moment before he finally spoke, "how do you feel?" His voice was tinged with poorly disguised anger.   
  
"Sore mostly," Tim ran one hand along the fabric of the hospital blanket hesitant to look up.  He consciously knew Rhys wasn't Jack, the man was unlikely to fly into a rage at him for being injured, but that momentary flash of anger he'd seen was enough to make anxiety flare in his chest.   
  
Rhys sighed and ran a hand along his face before standing, Tim felt a hand tilt his head and he looked up into regret filled eyes, "hey, I'm not mad at you okay? I was only angry that I couldn't help you."   
  
Tim nodded, "I know." He hated making Rhys feel like that, the man already had enough fears about being the next Handsome Jack.   
  
Rhys smiled softly but the guilt didn't entirely fade from his eyes, "I thought you were going to die."   
  
Tim chuckled, overdoing it slightly in an effort to dispel the discomfort, "don't have to worry about me, I'm always fine."   
  
The CEO just shook his head and smiled at Tim fondly. "Avoid doing that to me in the future?"   
  
"The bleeding all over your office part or the bullet wound and concussion? Because I didn't plan to get injured ya know," Tim grinned.   
  
The slim man leaned down and pressed a firm kiss against Tim's forehead, "just don't leave me."   
  
The vault hunter pulled Rhys down into a passionate kiss before letting go, "not in a million years darling, I'll fight my way out of hell to get back to you. And my cats."   
  
Rhys laughed then, "I suppose I should just be glad I came first."   
  
"Well it's really more even but-"   
  
"Oh shut up," Rhys pushed into another kiss interrupting the other man.   
  
"Yes Sir."   


**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I stayed under 1k words for a prompt! Insanity!
> 
> You can find this on tumblr [here](https://dokt0rgunn.tumblr.com/post/161538161643/not-sure-if-your-still-taking-prompts-but-maybe).
> 
> Shoot me a comment if you have the time.


End file.
